AÑOS
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Gai siempre sabe que obsequiarle a Kakashi cada año.


**AÑOS**

Por EliceBcest

_"El amor es algo eterno, el aspecto puede cambiar, pero no la esencia"._

Jeff Zinnert

Deseaba poder decir que siempre fue así, que todos y cada uno de los años que ha pasado en esta tierra han sido dignos de recordar, pero no es así. En realidad, por mucho tiempo fue una fecha más en el calendario, pese a que alguien se empeñaba en decirle que no era así. No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar al respecto, Gai es un misterio, uno que pocos pueden entender, él mismo no lo hace siempre. Pero cada año, desde que se conocieron, desde que se volvieron rivales, Gai había tenido un regalo para Kakashi el día de su cumpleaños.

Muchos decían que no tenía las habilidades de sigilo necesarias para ser un ANBU o para llevar a cabo un cabo de misiones específicas, sin embargo, Gai se las arreglaba para esconder tanto en la mochila de provisiones de Kakashi o en el propio chaleco del ninja, e incluso dentro de su propia casa el regalo que tenía destinada para su rival. Asegurándose que no importara si estuviera lejos de la villa, Kakashi podría tener algo que recordaría ese día era su cumpleaños.

Gai nunca le había recibido lo que había recibido, si le había gustado, simplemente cuando estaba encontrando, le sonreía. Era un pacto sin palabras, pero los dos lo entendían, así que no era necesario decir nada.

En las raras ocasiones en las que se sin pecado una misión el día de su cumpleaños, la mayoría creería que Gai se encargaría de tener una fiesta ruidosa y llena de invitados, pero no era así. Las fiestas eran la especialidad de Anko, así que Gai le dejaba ese trabajo a ella, aunque no lo dijeran todos ellos disfrutan de esos momentos. En la vida de un ninja esos instantes de normalidad eran tan preciados, tan valiosos, que pocos los dejaban pasar. Después de la fiesta, cuando cada uno se dispone de una marcha a su respectivo departamento, Gai lo interceptaba, lo sujetaba de la mano y se marchaban juntos. Kakashi nunca le preguntó a dónde iban, así simplemente se dejaba conducir, pareciera que Gai adivinaba lo que necesitaba cada una de esas noches. Algunas veces lo llevó al monumento a los caídos, a la tumba de su padre,

Ya que cada año Gai sabía que era lo que Kakashi necesitaba el día de su cumpleaños.

Así que cada año Gai le regalaba algo que Kakashi necesita, como varios de los viejos dibujos que hicieron cuando eran niños junto a las cajas de pinturas que había obsequiado su padre, una copia de su primer Icha Icha que perdió durante una misión, un repuesto de la foto de su equipo después del ataque de Pain. Eran tantos y de tan variadas índoles los regalos de Gai, que Kakashi nunca sabría a ciencia cierta cómo los obtenía.

Kakashi lo guardó todo y cada uno de ellos, cuando estaba solo, en esas noches cuando el ojo de Obito insistía en llorar, cuando su pecho se quedaba sin aire, cuando Gai estaba lejos, cuando estaba que había vuelto a fracasar. La abría, abría esa caja llena de fragmentos de sí mismo, sus pedazos rotos, que Gai a lo largo de los años no había estado juntado, sino que se los obsequiaba.

No pensaba demasiado al respecto, esa fecha era el día en que comenzó a morir, acaso no era así para todos los seres humanos, perecederos, con fecha de caducidad, algunos estarían destinados a tener vidas breves, otros seguirían viviendo, hasta que lo inevitable se realizara. Al menos eso era lo que solía pensar.

Pero ahí estaba Gai con esa sonrisa infinita, que cada año, que cada 15 de septiembre le dijeron lo mismo, un cumpleaños es una oportunidad, una señal de esperanza, un nuevo inicio, la oportunidad de poder cambiar.

Y después besaba sus labios.

—Un cumpleaños es como este beso Kashi, es como todos los demás que te dan, como todos los demás que te dan, pero al mismo tiempo es distinto, porque nunca se repetirá, así que debemos delocar mientras que tengamos —Kakashi le sonreía, amaba las palabras de Gai, aunque no las comprendiera del todo.

_APRECIARLO MIENTRAS LO TENGAMOS_, se repitió a sí mismo dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, sin cesar, durante más de dos meses.

Lee llegó temprano en la mañana como lo hizo todos los días, para saber sobre la condición de su Sensei, tampoco se sorprendió de encontrar un Kakashi-sensei ahí ya que era lo habitual. El chico se aclaró la garganta, Kakashi volteó a verlo.

—Kakashi-Sensei —decía Lee un tanto apenado—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —El joven ninja le dio una caja al nuevo Hokage.

—De parte de Gai-Sensei —Lee se sorprendió al ver la cara de su otro maestro.

Ni siquiera recordaba que era su cumpleaños, quizás la caja entre sus manos. Lee se despidió y se marchó.

Cómo era posible, acaso Gai sabía que sería su última misión. Kakashi la abrió, dentro había dos cosas, el pañuelo que tuvo Gai cuando se conoció y una nota, una nota sencilla.

_Kakashi _

_Nunca olvides que te amo. _

_Disfruta cada uno de tus siguientes cumpleaños._

_Se feliz._

_Gai_

—Imbécil tratado entre dientes -. Este año no quiero nada de esto, no necesito nada de lo que hay aquí, no quiero un recuerdo, no quiero una nota, no quiero una tumba a la cual llorar. ¡Maldita sea Gai! ¡Conveniente te quiero a ti!

Como muchos otros años, Kakashi lloró sobre el pecho de Gai hasta que no pudo más, hasta que su cuerpo lo traicionó y se quedó dormido.

Despertó cuando tuvo un toque débil acariciando su cabeza, Gai cada año le regalaba lo que más necesitaba y lo único que deseaba.

* * *

Ese año sería como muchos otros, pero eso no quitaba que fuera maravilloso. Había estado con sus compañeros, con sus amigos, con sus ex alumnos, celebrando una vez más su cumpleaños. Habían comido y reído, dicho tonterías, le habían dado muchos presentes, Kakashi se vio feliz, pero el regalo que él deseaba llegó ese mismo día con la mañana.

Ya que, con los primeros rayos del sol, con una alarma programada exageradamente temprano, encontrando lo único que desearía el resto de sus días.

La sonrisa de Gai.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! —Gai besó sus labios.

Kakashi sonrió, era afortunado, cada día tenia lo único que deseaba, no necesitaría nada más en los años que le restaran de vida, porque él tenía a Gai.

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
